


他不懂

by LeavesfallC



Category: Ancient History RPF, Chinese History RPF, 北宋 - Fandom, 历史同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeavesfallC/pseuds/LeavesfallC
Summary: 他们发现，自己或许从来没有懂过彼此。
Relationships: 富韩, 韩富
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

01.

富弼自觉不是个太好相处的人。

旁人常说他仁善君子，宽容厚道。那是旁人胡说八道。富弼自知，他常常有话明知不当讲却还是会讲，他想伤人的时候，可以做到十万分的伤人，顺便把自己也捅个对穿。  
伤敌一万，自损八千，不外如是。

可富弼却唯独想不起来他和韩琦吵过架，哪怕年轻时他和韩琦从来谈不上事事相和，甚至可以说，意见相左居多。  
或者说，富弼不觉得韩琦跟任何人吵过架。大约是生的俊俏，加上总是笑着。那句话怎么说的来着？

伸手不打笑脸人。

所以哪怕是被气昏了头脑，他到底也不曾对那人说过一句伤人的话。过不了几天，酒楼小聚，推杯换盏之间，也就翻篇了。  
更不用说他和韩琦真正相处的时间算不上多，时有书信往来，便是他也不会如此煞风景。

韩琦是个转移话题的高手，这是富弼很久之后才发现的。他时常惊讶于自己从前为何常常被对方牵着鼻子走，往往气还没生出来，便烟消云散。  
韩琦会说：“彦国，事便不容商量*？”  
和气满面，笑意盈盈。  
他有时候急了站起来，韩琦也没什么反应，就只是这么笑着看他。  
——面对这样的人，他确实也没什么辙。

富弼从不怕争吵。他能言善辩，思维严谨，便是在千军万马前亦能掷地有声。又持身严正，不怕开罪他人，亦不怕被人开罪，面对亲近之人更是如此。

他未曾与韩琦发生过什么大的争吵，细想来不是因为他们没有过分歧——  
是韩琦不愿意与他争吵，而他，不知道又出于什么心理，竟从未觉得这有问题。  
如今，他停在东京城瓢泼的大雨中，脑海中电光火石，一时失言。

02.

他又是什么时候发觉，自己其实并没有那么了解韩琦呢。

人都是复杂的，没有人敢打包票说自己非常了解另一个人——但是富弼曾经真切地觉得，他懂韩琦。

他懂的不是天下人眼中弱冠之年高中榜眼，而立之年便名扬东京城的韩公。  
他以为自己懂的是那个会和他诗词唱和，夸赞他才华如滚滚黄河到他自己都不信的韩琦，是那个曾经和他一起将新政条“布若星日灿”*的朋友。

天圣五年他进京赶考未中，放榜的时候记住了这么一个名字。当时他有些沮丧——只是有些，毕竟还年轻，以后也不是没有机会。

“状元和探花我都认得的，是我同乡！”一个榜上有名的举子兴奋道，一副与有荣焉的样子。  
“今年虞城可了不得，竟一下子出了状元和探花。”旁边人啧啧称奇，“只是不知道这榜眼...”  
群众七嘴八舌，富弼到底也没听进去几个字，只是记得，状元郎和探花郎既是同乡又是同学，榜眼郎——  
榜眼郎年轻，好看，被京城的大户勋贵们抢着回家做女婿。  
语事者话里不乏艳羡之意。人生四大喜事其二都被一个名不见经传的年轻人占了，怎能不羡慕。  
富弼倒是没什么太多感觉，只是心里暗自下定了决心，若无功名，绝不娶妻。

那时他从未想过，这个萍水相逢的名字会和他纠缠半生。

景佑元年，欧阳修回京任馆阁校勘，时常宴请三五好友酒楼小聚。彼时正值富弼除服，也在京师。  
他和欧阳修相识甚早，从前在洛阳曾经一起出游聚会，饮酒作诗，也算生平一大乐事。

“彦国来了？”  
招呼他的人富弼认识，正是现今和欧阳修一同审定三馆及秘阁藏书的王尧臣。

“能把稚圭拖出来可不容易。”王尧臣打趣道，指了指一旁，“这家伙成天闷在屋里写公文，也不知道有多少工作要做。”

富弼的目光和那人在空中堪堪对上，心中一动。

百闻不如一见。

富弼并非是浅薄的以貌取人者，但如今若是回想第一印象是什么，只能想起，那年榜下议论纷纷的举子们没说错，这人长得真好看。

“伯庸兄又取笑琦了。”韩琦微微一笑，也不分辩，转过头道，“这位是？”

03.

和韩琦聊天是一件很愉快的事情。对方温文有礼，极有分寸。也许是这第一印象所致，当他听说王随、陈尧佐、韩亿、石中立四位宰执被这位年轻谏官一言全部罢免时，惊讶溢于言表。

“彦国认识？”大约是他的惊讶太过明显，连王曾都忍不住问他。  
那时他随王曾赴郓州任职。王曾是他极敬重的前辈，又有提携之恩，是以凡有要事，知无不言。

他想要点头，又觉着着实算不上认识，便含糊道：“一面之缘。”

“稚圭确实犀利敢言......且心志甚坚。”这位连中三元的昔日宰相看着他欣赏的后辈，不知道在想些什么，半晌道：“公与稚圭，均天纵英才，来日必成国之栋梁....”

这句话本该有个“然”。

他停顿了一会，似乎不知该如何措辞，摆摆手道：“......罢了。”

富弼虽然疑惑，却也没有追问，正当他要离去的时候，王曾突然道：“彦国某日或可当相位*。”

富弼有点惊讶——他不知道对方为何突然提起这个话题，一时惶惑，连称不敢。

王曾神色莫测，缓缓道：“也是。”

"进时易，退则难啊*。”他声音极低，说着摇了摇头，倒像是在自言自语。

富弼当时并不能理解其中深意，还在疑惑王沂公谨厚庄重，世所称道。虽被罢相出知郓州，此前却从未有过如此消沉犹疑的时候。

他并不知道对方在感慨谁，也没有机会再问。没过太久，王曾便病逝在郓州任上。

04.

改元庆历时，谁也不知道接下来这几年会如此波澜壮阔。

出使契丹让富弼成了家家户户都在传颂的英雄，连市井小儿都能说出他寸步不让力拒辽主的故事，不费一兵一卒便可保境安民。传言神乎其神，富弼听过了便听过了，也没有多少感想。他本就没有觉得这次出使是多大的功劳——食君之禄便要分君之忧，分内之事，不足为奇。  
回京之时有许多人去围观，挤得一行人寸步难行，城门都进不得。官家亦是喜色满面，多次要论功行赏，加官进爵。

只是他都拒绝了。

他实在算不得高兴。  
对小女儿的悔愧在看见夫人的眼泪后达到了巅峰。许是因为心情低落，又经历了九个月的南北奔波，他腿疾复发，膝盖肿痛，严重时几难行走。

更何况，他还对朝廷的态度——或者说，宰执的态度，十分不满。  
出使时国书被吕夷简改动这件事令他气急，晏殊的调停更令他难以理解。一句奸人出口，便是覆水难收。

富弼知道自己容易得罪旁人，要不然也不会有他认识的不认识的同僚进言，说使辽本无大功，封赏无由。风言风语传至他耳朵里的时候，已经变成了富弼自恃功高，欺主当诛。

虽然官家未曾取信这些谗言，但富弼还是有些惶惑不安。种种事端加起来，更是借口养病，坚辞不受。

对于富弼来说，这是十分漫长的一年，但总还有些转机。

庆历三年初秋，范仲淹和韩琦被召回京。富弼腿疾有了好转，也并不愿意放弃能与范仲淹一同任职的机会，便没有再推辞枢密副使的职位。而韩琦——

富弼从未想过韩琦会主动来拜访他。  
他这向来是个清闲之地。使辽方回时上门拜访的人倒是络绎不绝，只是他心中惶恐那些流言，若非相熟，便托病不出，闭门谢客。

不过，他与韩琦——倒也算不得相熟。  
“琦贸然来访，彦国兄不会怪罪吧？”韩琦牵着马，一身风尘仆仆，眼睛却是亮的，“听闻彦国兄身体有恙，琦特来探望。”

——当然，他与那些攀附之人不同。

“稚圭刚从西北回来？”富弼打量着他。多年不见，虽然容貌未曾大改，但不知是一路奔波还是西北的风霜摧人，他看上去比自己这个饱受疼痛侵扰之人还憔悴，眼底眉梢俱写着疲惫二字。问罢才觉着让客人站在门外不好，“快请进。”

“昨日方回。”韩琦随着他进门，“边防事物繁杂，便耽搁了几日。”  
“可是范公...范公安好？”富弼着实不知韩琦来意，能想到的就只是让他挂念不已的范仲淹。

富弼引他到厅堂，二人落座。  
“希文兄一切安好，再过两日就能抵京了。”韩琦微笑，“希文兄多次盛赞彦国兄，叮嘱琦此番返京必来拜访。”

“范公过誉，弼不敢当。”

近来夸赞的话富弼听多了，不过能得到范公的肯定，他还是很开心的。

韩琦的笑意却慢慢散去：“贸然打搅彦国兄，还是因为此次任命。琦无功受禄，心中着实惶恐。”

他苦笑道：“彦国兄出使契丹，于国有大功，琦敬佩万分。然则琦于边地数年，寸功未立，乃至兵败失地。此时加恩，殊不敢受。”

“稚圭自谦了。”富弼忙道，不知为何对方如此妄自菲薄，“弼一向敬佩戍边之人，北地苦寒，保境安民，岂可说无功？”

韩琦笑了笑，并不作回复，淡淡道：“西北情势复杂，祸衅已成，而上下泰然*，不知朝廷之将危。心中实在放心不下，明日面圣，便还是要请辞的。”

此前他连上五表请辞枢密副使之位，皆不允*。  
富弼只见过想回京的，确实没见过拼命想去西北吃沙子的。不过此时他已然明白了韩琦的来意。

“稚圭可懂官家心事？”富弼温言道，“我也关心边事，但这三冗已成肘腋之患，并不仅在边地。冗官之忧，由朝廷始。稚圭这话，是想做甩手掌柜？”

最后一句，竟是带着些许调侃。

韩琦一怔，下意识反问道：“不行么？”  
话一出口，他便觉得这不太符合礼节，但又收不回去，竟显示出些许罕见的无措来。

那一刻富弼突然觉得，他开始有点喜欢这个人了。

05.

韩琦最后还是没有走成。官家挽留之意十分坚决，最后留下一句“命不可回”，才让他打消了回去戍边的念头。

既是同殿为臣，还位列同班，交流不免大大增多。富弼主北事，北地事务繁多，便常与韩琦相商。彼时章得象任相，并不赞同他们诸多政策，在中书时常常闭目养神，置若罔闻*。富弼在公事上向来眼中容不得沙子，几次欲当面找他对峙。范仲淹劝他不可，他却始终咽不下这口气。

一日他得知自己的劄子又被章得象留中不发，一时气急，欲上门清算总账，是韩琦硬拽住他。

他似是觉得这姿势略有失礼，但确实害怕富弼冲动，犹豫了一下，便也没松。

“稚圭因何拦我！”富弼觉得自己的语气大概很吓人，“难道你竟也觉得章得象做得对？”

他气急时，便是称呼也顾不上了。

“生气时不可语人。”韩琦定定地看着他，“恐授人以柄。”

富弼并不动容，怒火仍未消散。

“你素来知我。”他强忍拂袖而去的冲动，冷冷道，“我并不怕开罪于人。”

“可是我怕。”

富弼没想过会听到这般回复，有些诧异地回过头，对上一双认真的眼睛。

“彦国，我怕你开罪于人。”他一字一顿地说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *韩魏公与范文正公议西事不合，文正径拂衣起去，魏公自后把住其手云：“希文事便不容商量。”魏公和气满面，文正意亦解。只此一把手间消融几同异。魏公所以能当大事者，正以此也。——《北窗炙輠录》  
> *愿公新政条，布若星日灿。——《涂次答宣徽富公书意》  
> *公言富公为郓倅，沂公作安抚使，一日谓富公曰：「即日当某位。」富曰：「不敢当。」沂公曰：「然进则易，退时难。」——《韩忠献公遗事》  
> 公（王曾）天性过人，辅以学，所作必精诣极挚，凡居官，率以仁闻，平生亡分毫失，谨厚庄重，虽家居莫见其惰容，衷实自任，不妄与人语，至于亲识书问，亦不必昫昫欵密而情好。——富弼  
> *盖以西北二敌祸衅已成，而上下泰然，不知朝廷之将危，宗社之未安也。——《备御外敌七事》  
> *明年（庆历三年）四月，与范公同召为枢密副使，公自请捍边，至五表。诏谕以已差郑戬为代，命不可回。——《家传·卷十一》  
> *公尝言章得象在中枢时，方天下多敝事，且有西鄙之患，每与范希文，富彦国以文字至相府，欲发议论，辄闭目数数，殊不应答。彦国愤惋，数欲悖之。希文惜大体，不许也。——《韩魏公别录》


	2. Chapter 2

06.  
“不必。”富弼顿了一顿，才找回了自己的声音，硬邦邦扭头道，“对便是对，错便是错。我自可以心平气和地指出，稚圭亦不必担心我。”

他扫视了一眼韩琦拽着自己衣袖的手。

“彦国要去，琦不敢阻拦。”韩琦神色淡淡，松开了手，不再看他。  
富弼被这软钉子戳的一时无话，他想生气，却发现之前的气消了，再生起来也确实不大容易。

“首相做错，为何不可指出？”他尽可能地心平气和道，“稚圭难道也畏惧强权？”  
他当然记得韩琦是那个片纸落去四宰执的犀利谏官，所以这句话并不疑问，而是反问。

“首相失德，自有言官弹劾，不若交给他们来做。”韩琦平静地说，“你我身为枢密副使，如此便是越权了。”

“食君之禄便要分君之忧，岂可拘于一事一官？”富弼反问道。  
“彦国君子端方，才会有如此想法”，韩琦看着他，微微笑道，“可并不是人人皆如彦国。”  
富弼盯着他看了半晌，对方毫无回避，眸正神清。

他当然明白韩琦说的是什么意思。  
——新政实施之初，怨声载道，讥谤者众多，有无数双眼睛盯着他们，此时若是行差踏错一步，那可能是致命的。

可他只想问韩琦一句：那你呢？  
你说，因为并不是人人如我，所以在此时纠结对错弊大于利。  
那你呢？你是否认为对错没有意义？

富弼最终没有问出口。他也不清楚为什么事无不敢对人言的自己为何偏偏在此时缄默。  
——也许，是害怕那一个并不尽如他意的答案。

07.

富弼不久后就得到了答案。  
水洛城本来不是一个多么复杂的问题——起初只是修与不修的意见相争。当知晓朝廷听从了郑戬的建议复修水洛城后，才从陕西赈济灾民回来的韩琦还没休息一宿，便马不停蹄地进宫面圣。  
这一谈便是许久。他出宫门时发现富弼在那里。

“彦国怎会在这？”他脸上浮现出一丝讶异，大约是没想过这么晚了还能在这遇见熟人。  
正是隆冬时节，二人穿的却都不算多，太阳落山之后不禁都被这凛冽的寒风刮得瑟缩。

“今日有些公务处理，留的晚了，又听中贵人说稚圭正在面圣，”富弼说道，“今日天冷，不若一起喝上两杯驱驱寒，权当为你接风洗尘？”  
即使富弼还算不得与韩琦多熟，也能看出来他心情不好。  
平日里韩琦十分淡然，话不多却总是带着三分笑。今日却不知怎么了，像是跟谁赌气一样喝着闷酒。

“稚圭不开心？”富弼试探性地问。  
有意思的是，之前都是韩琦会这么问他，今日倒是反了过来。  
他揣测大概是因为复修水洛城一事——他对陕西着实算不上了解，却也粗略地知道此事韩琦持着截然相反的意见。

“...也没什么。”他沉吟片刻，忽然说道，“此次关陕大旱，饥民流离失所，便有群盗啸聚，劫掠州县，可谓雪上加霜。”  
富弼也曾赈济灾民，自然知道那是怎样的一番惨状。

韩琦放下酒杯。富弼觉得很久没见过酒量与自己不相上下的人了——他喝到现在，殊无醉意，眼睛反而越来越亮，“岁币本就增添负担，每遇水旱灾害，更是民不聊生，祸患四起。”

富弼静静地听着他说话。  
“大兴土木，劳民伤财，却是为了打通秦泾两路。”韩琦摇摇头，“...无稽之谈。”  
哪怕富弼并不了解西事，也知道一开始是范仲淹提出的要修这水洛城——他与韩琦，虽意见多有不和，可都是为了国事。君子和而不同，亦为时人称颂——

富弼当时不疑有他。  
他未曾怀疑过，韩琦为什么要和他提起这件事，也未曾怀疑，他的坚持究竟是出于固执还是立威——偶然有这种念头划过脑海，都不禁会谴责自己小人之心。

后来有一次，偶然又聊到此事，韩琦问他：“彦国不劝我么？”  
许多相熟的朋友都委婉地劝过他，修完也就罢了。富弼没有。  
“稚圭说过，不在其位不谋其政。”他这么回答。言下之意，他不熟悉西北事，自然没有发言权。  
可心里想的是，坚持本心所想，为何要劝？

再后来，刘沪抗命不尊，尹洙欲杀刘沪，朝廷派了调查组各打五十大板，调离了尹洙，放了刘沪。水洛城已然快修好，可韩琦依旧在上书。  
一切最终不可收拾。

之后的快十年时间，富弼心灰意冷，时常将自己关在房里，反思新政为何失败。每念及此，便觉得自己于此一事上至少应该做些什么。  
他若是去劝解，大概，或许，总会有那么一些效果。

又过了十年，富弼方才发现——好吧，那时候他已经不怎么再刻意想起庆历年间的种种，只是人老了之后，年轻时的意气便会不由自主地从记忆的缝隙里掉出来。

他方才发现——他做什么其实无关紧要。  
韩琦会听他的，才是无稽之谈。  
是他又自作多情了。

08.  
欧阳修的《朋党论》如同一块投入深水的巨石，震起一圈圈不详的涟漪，又逐渐汇聚成深不可测的漩涡。  
富弼自知自己处于漩涡的中心。新政的推行遇见了巨大的阻力，他因为使辽的功劳遭了不少嫉恨，又向来学不会长袖善舞，八面玲珑，遭人排挤是迟早的事情。

只是他没想过，手段竟然是诬他谋反。  
这其实是一个荒谬的故事。官家如今春秋鼎盛，又兼纳谏如流，受人爱戴，臣子无论如何也没有行废立之事的理由。  
他自使辽归来后的惴惴不安都在此刻凝聚成了恐慌——谋反或许不足以取信他人，但是很难说官家是何态度。  
——他们自知忠心耿耿，可鉴日月，拥有的是天下士人的憧憬。  
也许问题便出在这。

如今流言既已传到他耳朵里，说明并非一朝一夕之功，亦非一家一姓之言。他可以不做这个官，却万万不愿冒险将家人性命放在火上烤。  
事发突然，他也不敢去找石介——若是此时再有联络，怕是谤言更甚——于是先去找了范仲淹商量，意在自请外出，暂避风头。

第二日他知会了韩琦此事，韩琦一贯淡定的脸上终于裂出了一丝愕然：“彦国与希文要走？”  
“稚圭未曾听到什么风言风语？”富弼却是不信。  
韩琦迟疑了片刻，很明显是想到了什么，宽慰道：“......陛下春秋正盛，彦国忠心至诚，明眼人皆知此事荒谬。”

这话说出来他自己可能都不信——  
他们都知道，谋反不过是一个噱头。  
一个荒谬却有效的噱头。

“却不是人人都是明眼人。”富弼抬起眼看他。  
——韩琦对他说过类似的话。

“可若有心诬陷，哪怕是节制军乱亦会被说拥兵自重，镇守边陲亦会被说成私通敌国。”  
富弼沉默。  
他亦知晓韩琦说的有理，只是此时心乱如麻——不论如何，这大逆的罪名，他担待不起，亦害怕有人指他为朋党——此时只想尽快离开这个是非之地。

“诬陷你，便是诋毁新政。”韩琦见他不说话，略微有些急了，“你与希文出京，才正中他们下怀。”

如此一来，新政几乎名存实亡。  
“我知道。”富弼闭了闭眼睛，似有不忍。

他怎么会不知道呢。  
错失了这次，或许便没有下次了。

“...抱歉。”富弼的声音很轻。

他本来并没有必要说这句抱歉——其实他并未做错什么——可一切仿佛并不受他控制。

抱歉什么呢？

虽然常常争论，时时不和。但他们到底有过被人相提并论的惺惺相惜，还有那么些心照不宣的默契。

那并非是简单的道歉，一人说出来，而另一人会原谅。  
——那时他们都明白了，不久之后，他们的理想便会付诸东流。

他们都说不出口。

亦无人会原谅。

09.

后来富弼几乎夜夜惊梦。

他以前不常做梦。究其原因大概是做人问心无愧，而之后却有了愧。  
——石介蒙冤而死，他却没有。

在梦中，他数次过城门而不得入，在惶恐不安之下出发前往郓州。  
他其实很喜欢郓州，齐鲁之地乃孔孟之乡，端庄厚重，人文荟萃。他年轻的时候在这呆了许久，时常游山玩水，只不过那时有长辈看顾，不必事事忧心——  
数十年后故地重游，心境全然不同。

若说十年前王曾对他说，有一日他可以当宰相，他还只是疑惑，此刻便是全然的消沉。

他大约，当不好宰相吧。

有时他也会梦见别的，最多的便是洛阳，大抵是离家久了如今分外想念——那时他与欧阳永叔，梅圣俞，尹师鲁饮酒作诗。故人如今四散飘零，各不同命。其次便是少年时期的往事，比如当时怎么也考不中科举，想着要去西北屯田，被范仲淹追回，想起来便觉失笑。

他极少梦见韩琦。  
为数不多的几次，他梦见了一个须发半白的韩琦——瘦了许多，却依旧可见年轻时的风采摄人。

他坐在那里，神色淡漠，声音仿佛从很远的地方飘来。  
“历朝历代推行新政，都要付出代价。”  
那声音冷静，笃定。

——不近人情。

富弼很想问他，却发现自己发不出声音。  
——如果我是那个代价呢？

然后他醒了，晨光熹微。  
他起身，想着近来的梦做得越发无稽了。管家替他点燃了蜡烛，轻声道：“老爷，明日一大早便要动身出发了，您要不要最后清点一下行装？”

富弼有一瞬间的怔忪：“出发去哪？”  
“陛下前几日任命了老爷为京东东路安抚使，这便是要去青州上任了。”管家有些忧虑地看着他，“老爷怎么了？”

富弼的理智逐渐回神。  
——是了，一切都过去了。这是他在郓州的第三个年头。  
——他自请巡抚河北时，或多或少还是带了一分侥幸，想着等到物议平息，也许还能回去。

等来的却是一纸开棺的命令。

罢了。  
他摇摇头。  
那是他无法缓解的恨，他始终忍着不去想，才终是释然了一些。  
“韩相公约摸今日便能到了。”老管家道。好几年了，他的称呼一直没改过来，富弼也从未纠正。  
“公文整理好了吗？”他揉揉酸涩的眼睛。

交接公务向来花费时间，繁文缛节与零碎琐事甚多，若是提前准备好，他们或许还能有些时间聊聊天。

他太想和人聊聊天了。


	3. Chapter 3

10.

富弼还是没有等到韩琦。  
他站在不大的院落里等到傍晚，几次出门翘首以盼，路的那头却毫无动静。管家宽慰他，扬州至郓州路程遥远，韩相公许是路上耽搁了。  
富弼又在院落中站了许久。因为状态消沉，他近两年研习了不少佛法经文，才能在烦闷不安时获得一夕安寝。

——可他真的很想见韩琦一面。  
这种久违的强烈情绪，将他从独立于世人之外的超然中拽回了这尘世之间，让他不得不又想起那些不堪回首的日子。

宣抚河北之时他心中虽不安，却未曾恐慌，或许是因为有事要做无暇思考，也或许是因为韩琦还在。  
他最佩服韩琦之处便是这份处事不变的淡然，仿佛天下没什么事可以让他变一变颜色。他每念及此，心下便觉稍安。  
很长一段时间，那是他的精神支柱——如同溺水之人找到了一块浮木。

富弼摇摇头，回到房中铺纸研墨，给韩琦留下了一封信，交代一下郓州的诸多事务。这些都早已在他脑海之中，片刻便挥毫写就，但结尾处，却久久未能下笔。  
这怎么看都是一封十分公事公办的书信。上首写着“某拜资政给事”，内容写着去岁收成几钱几分，民盗猖獗，惟望多虑。  
他鬼使神差地想在结尾加上一两句只属于富弼本人的话，纠结半晌，又觉着怎么写都奇怪，刚想下笔又犹豫，一时间没注意，在纸上晕出一个小小的墨团。  
他最终还是什么也没加，那个墨团亦被结尾的署名盖住。  
一切似乎从未发生。

11.

韩琦没在郓州呆几个月，便被移知真定府，之后又去了定州——这是富弼在书信里得知的。  
他们之间的书信来往算不上多勤，却也算得有来有往。韩琦给他寄的信措辞俱都十分恭敬，内容赞美居多，有时到了富弼都觉得不真实的地步——他一边看一边想笑，心想着这个李杜复生堪比姚宋的人真的是我么，却有久违地有了点小小的得意。

他将这些书信仔细保留了下来，闲时也会拿出来翻看。他绝对不会承认他还是挺喜欢别人夸他的——只是觉得，这些语句中的勉励之意弥足珍贵。  
虽然不在一处，他们却分享着同样的记忆，无论好坏。

是岁，河决澶州商胡，流民奔走青州。富弼急命人张贴告示，选取公私庐舍十万余户供其居住，又上门劝民出栗，总算得了十五万斛，解了燃眉之急。可这还远远不够。  
左右劝他实行以往之法，聚灾民于城中，广开粥铺。这确实是最循规蹈矩的办法，可富弼想起韩琦自关陕回来曾对他说，大灾之后必有瘟疫，若不加以控制，往往更甚于大灾。  
此时聚而分粥，名为救人，实为杀人。  
他思来想去，命令山林湖泊之所产，凡可生民者皆听任流民取之，其主不得禁*。有不少人劝他不可，此举未免得罪人——拥有山林湖泊者，多是官身，亦或权贵。  
富弼不是不懂这些道理，也知道此举争议很大，也许会有人诬陷他放任流民占山为寇。  
但他依旧这么做了。

——山林湖泊所有者或有损失，但流民若不得安置，性命难保——两者相较，孰重孰轻？他个人的安危，与这几十万百姓的性命——二者相较，又孰重孰轻？

也许他变得比以前更加小心谨慎了，但为民请命的事，这些担心不会让他犹豫半分。  
此法刚施行便有成效，骚乱较之前少了不少，富弼才渐渐放下了心。他又写了许多奏折，一来辞免朝廷对自己的嘉奖，二来也为他人奏请功劳，这样一来，人人皆尽力而为，未有藏私。

有天他从府衙回来，管家递给他一封信。富弼笑了笑，道：“放书房吧。”  
他看封面的笔迹便知道是韩琦写的，倒也不急着看，心里揣测了一番对方会写些什么——如果不出意外，应该是关于赈灾的。  
他将官服换了便去书房打开了信。定州离河决之地更近，不仅有流民更有水患。韩琦在信中详细向他描述了定州的近况。他召集了些强壮的流民修治城隍*，这样既可以让他们靠自己的劳动吃饭，又避免了四处流窜，造成治安上的困扰。韩琦还大力赞扬了他开禁山林湖泊的魄力，但同时表示，种种举措，虽事急从权，却仍旧需要尽快上报。  
字里行间是极隐晦的忧虑。

富弼向来是个极重感情的人，别人关心他一分，他也许面上不说，却必定感念在心。后来，韩琦邀请他为自己所建的阅古堂作诗，他也未曾因为自己不善诗赋而推辞，甫一收到信便开始思索。那几日可算得上废寝忘食，就连总跟着他的小厮都说，从未见过老爷这么愁眉苦脸的样子。  
——富弼想，是啊，连欧阳永叔催我给他寄诗我都没如此认真过。

他写了写，删了删，总算挑出了最满意的一个版本，一天半夜忽然觉得有一个字用的不好，愣是爬起来改了，又重新誊录了一遍。

那时，他心甘情愿地为韩琦写文作诗。

那时他觉得，他们之间，称得上君子之交淡如水。

他从未想过，对方或许并不想当君子。

12.

皇祐五年一整年，富弼的精神状态都算不得很好。去岁范仲淹去世，他悲伤过度，腿疾复发，缓了好久才勉强有气力打理对方的后事。今年又因为撰写神道碑的事情，和欧阳修闹得不太愉快——欧阳修认为范吕早已和解，而富弼和范纯仁都深知，这并不是实话，至少远远称不上欧阳修所说的“二公欢然”*。

当时为范仲淹作神道碑就是很复杂的事情，欧阳修本来不想写，只是迫于情面——因此富弼并不愿意胁迫他，只是据理相争。到后来欧阳修有些生气了，让他们另请高明*，富弼也就不说了。  
他却没想到范纯仁会私自删减了那两句充满争议的话——众多周知，欧阳永叔最讨厌别人修改他的东西。

这件事闹得沸沸扬扬，以至于韩琦都注意到了，所以在给他的信里说，希文的神道碑是他修改的，别太苛责永叔。又写道，希文德量包容四海，且向来以国事为先，定不会计较往日二三嫌隙。末了又加上一句，伏望以时局为重。

富弼紧握着那薄薄一张信纸，力气大到几乎能把它揉碎。

韩琦轻飘飘的几句话，仿佛永远都这么有道理。  
时局为重，难道是非黑白便不重要么？

或许这样写能使朋党之说稍稍缓和，更有利于范仲淹的身后之名，但是吕夷简做过的事情，难道就这么算了么？

富弼气得头脑发昏，想着是不是若他有朝一日身死，韩琦给他做神道碑也能写他和夏竦相顾欢然之类的话。

这封信他并没有回，一开始因为在气头上，后来气消了，也确实不知道怎么回。  
韩琦说了很多，句句无法反驳。他讲理，富弼也讲理，只是他们讲的理不一样。

这件事便就此搁置了。

也正是皇祐五年年末，富弼以二府旧臣还任户部侍郎。再次回到京城，富弼却也没有多少实感。直到有一日官家召他议盐铁事，蓦的说了一句，富卿居然也有白发了。

富弼这才突然意识到，他已然到了知天命的年纪。

“朕想起卿多年前...意气风发的样子。”赵祯对他说，“心中不由慨叹。”  
慨叹什么呢？都过去了。

富弼有些木然地回复：“臣乃凡人，终是会老的。”  
“朕也不复当年啦。”赵祯似乎不在意他略有些刚直的态度，摇摇头道，“朕看着昔日二府旧臣日渐凋零，心中十分不是滋味。前岁范卿去了，如今韩卿也病着——”

富弼猛然抬头。  
“官家说...谁？”他像是没听懂一样，小心翼翼地又问了一遍。  
“韩琦向朕上了劄子，言及他病势沉重，乞一太医前往*——”赵祯摇了摇手中的劄子。

后面的话富弼一句都没听进去。他恍惚地拜别官家，出了宫门，想着几月前韩琦才为了他回京任职寄过贺信，信中并没有提到一句他生病——这才多久。  
富弼深知以韩琦的性格，若不是极为凶险，是绝不可能麻烦到官家的。东京到并州虽算不得远，却也要多日的脚程，富弼甚至担心，这一来一回之间，病情便已然被耽误了。

只是他此时，几乎什么也做不了。

人生七苦，生、老、病、死，怨憎会，爱别离，求不得。这是谁也逃不过的。

富弼点燃了一炷香，插在府中的佛像前。

他只希望，这一天来的稍微晚一些。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *河朔大水，民流京东，公（富弼）择所部丰稔者五州，劝民出栗，得十五万斛，益以官廪，随所在贮之。得公私庐舍十馀万区，散处其人，以便薪水。官吏自前资待阙、寄居者，皆给其禄，使即民所聚，选老弱病瘠者禀之。山林河泊之利，有可取以为生者，听流民取之，其主不得禁。官吏皆书具劳约为奏请，使他日得以次受赏于朝。率五日，辄遣人以酒肉糗饭劳之，出于至诚，人人为尽力。…上闻之，遣使劳公，即拜礼部侍郎。公曰：“救灾，守臣职也。”辞不受。前此救灾者，皆聚民城郭中，煮粥食之，饥民聚为疾疫，及相蹈藉死，或待次数日不食，得粥皆僵仆，名为救之而实杀之。自公立法，简便周至，天下传以为法，至于今，不知所活者几千万人矣。——苏轼《富弼神道碑》
> 
> *会大水岁饥，公（韩琦）夙夜竭力，以修荒政，广储菽粟，设区处以待流徙之民，远近归之如市。又募其壮者，使治城隍，至春复给路粮，遣归旧业，全活者不可胜数。——《家传·卷四》
> 
> *自公（范仲淹）坐吕公贬，群士大夫各持二公曲直，吕公患之，凡直公者，皆指为党，或坐窜逐。及吕公复相，公亦再起被用，于是二公欢然想约勠力平贼。天下之士皆以此多二公。——欧阳修《范仲淹神道碑》
> 
> *“则请他别命人作尔”——欧阳修给徐无党的信《欧阳修全集》
> 
> *公属疾，奏乞太医齐士明。——《家传·卷四》


	4. Chapter 4

13.

富弼回府的时候正下着大雪，虽撑了伞，却仍旧落了一身白。朔风猎猎，寒意侵骨，他脱下大氅掸了掸，细碎的雪花落在地上，发出微不可闻的响声。

都说瑞雪兆丰年，可这一次，他却总有些不安。

“夫人不在？”远远瞧见卧房未点烛火，他略略有些诧异——如此大雪，当然是不宜出门。

“夫人她…去了晏相公那里。”管家替他收了伞，见他神色没什么异常，才接着道，“今日晏府来人，说是..就这几日了。”

富弼默然。

去年六月，晏殊因病回京诊治。从庆历四年算起，他们已经有十年未曾见面，上一面又十分不愉快——事实上，是十分难看——到今天他仍旧记得他岳丈被一句“奸人”气得浑身发抖，半晌咬牙吐出一个“滚”字。

今年年关方过时富弼去探望过他一次——说是碍着夫人的面子也好，晚辈应尽的礼节也罢，总归已经过去十年了。  
十年，什么仇恨也该消解了吧。他想。

年逾六旬的晏殊须发皆白，神色混沌，全然没有了十年前坐镇二府的神采。  
他侧身躺着，听见些微响动，慢慢转过头来，先是有些茫然，待仆人轻声唤他，瞳孔才似有了焦点。

“是——”他好像有些不相信自己看到的，“——彦国来了？”  
富弼原也不相信自己会去。

气氛比他想象的要融洽很多。他们心平气和地拉了拉家常，聊了些儿女嫁娶大事，俱都十分默契地没有提到半分旧怨。

只是临走的时候，晏殊叫住了他，让他这段时间好生收拾，安顿好妻儿，准备出京。  
富弼有些疑惑：“相公何出此言？”

“日前韩琦上了数封劄子，以疾请知相州。”晏殊淡淡道，“官家允了，命人来问我接替的人选。”

既是问他，那便是心中属意富弼，却又不好明说——官家知他病势日沉，此时将富弼调出京城未免不近人情。

官家本来不必在意这些。  
多此一问，是体贴。

“韩琦要去相州？”富弼愕然。

自从听闻韩琦病重，他写了不少信，一开始都石沉大海，偶有的几封回信也一看就是他人捉刀。富弼那时心急如焚，待到派去的太医回来便上门细细盘问，可对方颠来倒去只会说韩相公意志坚强，想必性命无忧。富弼对后半句十分怀疑，毕竟大夫不说如何治疗而强调意志，并不是什么好兆头。  
直到开春时节他收到了韩琦的亲笔回信，笔迹还算有力，信中说他疾已痊愈，切勿挂怀，这才算放下了心。

富弼都没意识到自己攥紧了拳头。向朝廷请求迁官，尤其是迁去故乡，并不是十分合理的要求。韩琦一贯谨言慎行，如此…

他觉得有些混乱，一时也不知是担心更多还是恼火更多——这个人扯起谎来当真是轻车熟路，而他，居然这么轻易就被骗了过去。

“去看看他吧。”晏殊的神色有些疲惫，“世事无常。”

14.

这四个字仿佛一句诅咒。

至和二年正月二十八，晏殊卒，年六十五，帝辍朝二日，赠司空兼侍中。

二月十七日，富弼除宣徽南院使，判并州。

富弼离京前去向官家辞行。他能感受到对方全然心不在焉，几次三番出神，他便也没多说些什么，只是静静地告退了。

——当时共我赏花人，点检如今无一半*。

富弼曾问过晏殊，为什么不许官家探望。  
“官家是多情人。”富弼记得他似乎看透了世间一切的语气，“还是不要徒增烦恼的好。”

那段时间富弼也不知是怎么过来的。先是帮着处理了晏殊的丧事，本就好些天未曾合眼，接着又因为心中担忧，日夜兼程前往并州，几乎滴水未进，下马的时候腿一软，差点没站稳。  
他膝盖本就有疾，这一下折腾的不轻，但碍着周围人，还是忍着没表现出来。

府衙的朱红色的大门是朱红色的，在未消融的积雪中十分打眼。近乡情怯是什么感觉，此时此刻他大概懂了。

“您是…富相公吗？”许是听见了外面的动静，门从里打开，一个高挑俊秀的年轻人走出来，约摸十六七岁的样子。

富弼正指挥着下人将行李从车马上拆卸下来，闻言点头称是。

“大人等您好久了。”年轻人温文尔雅，礼数周全，挑不出一点错来。

“你是——”富弼觉着他有些眼熟，但一时又想不起来在哪见过。

“晚辈韩忠彦。”年轻人微笑道。

韩琦的儿子原来都这么大了。富弼一时之间有些恍惚，终于知道了这份熟悉感从何而来——他眉宇间和年轻时的韩琦确实有几分相似。

“你父亲…”他斟酌着把自己最关心的事情问了，“身体如何？”

“大人一切都好。”韩忠彦环顾四周，神色恭谨道，见富弼拧起眉，似有不信，又说，“大人日前交代我，相公连日奔波，腿脚必然不适，还请相公随我去歇息片刻，待我前去禀报。”

“不必了。”富弼却不欲浪费这些时间，“我直接去见他。”

“这…”韩忠彦面露难色。

“怎么，不方便？”富弼顿住脚步，语气开始有些不耐。他本不是急躁的人，只是这股火气他忍了许久——之前韩琦瞒他也就罢了，这种时候还在作这些无谓的虚礼，到底可曾把他当成朋友？

韩忠彦思索了片刻，似乎下定了某种决心：“那相公随我来吧。”

15.

富弼很快明白了为什么韩忠彦说要先行通传。

房间里弥漫着熏香的甜意和草药的苦涩气息，交融混合起来，有种说不出的奇怪。

“父亲午后有些发热，喝了些安神的药，先睡下了。”韩忠彦语气平静，“明日一早还要赶路。”

“他——”

富弼突然有些说不出话了。他以为自己风尘仆仆，多日未得一夕安寝，算得上颜色憔悴，形容枯槁。

——那是他没见到韩琦。

印象中的韩琦丰神俊秀，顾盼生辉，举手投足之间尽是朗朗风采，几乎和这个须发灰白，形销骨立的人没有半分关系。  
他睡得极不安稳，眉头紧皱着，也不知是因为不舒服还是做了噩梦。

“父亲断断续续病了两年，蒙圣上恩典，遣太医来诊治，好了些时间。”韩忠彦沉默片刻，方才又说，“前些日子病势又沉了，寻了许多大夫，也不管用。”

富弼确实不知道该说些什么，他盯着韩琦，半晌转头，语气就带了三分薄怒，“这叫一切都好？”  
他话说出口便有些后悔，毕竟是初见，他并不该像对自家子侄辈那般训斥。

“父亲交代我对外人这么说。”韩忠彦抬眼看他，似乎并不以为忤，“只是父亲时常提起相公，便知相公并不是外人。”

许是听到了动静，韩琦迷迷糊糊地说了些什么，富弼不明所以，只看见韩忠彦向门外的下人低声吩咐了几句。

“该喝药了。”他向富弼解释道。

药很快就被端了来，满满一大碗，黑沉沉的颜色昭示着不详。富弼只是看了眼，都觉得嘴里发苦。

见韩忠彦从下人手里接过托盘，富弼心中微微一动，说道：“我来吧。”

韩忠彦眼神中似有些探究之意，但最终还是没有说什么，将托盘递到了他手里。

富弼走到榻前——那是极简易的一张榻，这毕竟是办公的地方，比不得正经卧房来的舒适。

“稚圭，”富弼坐在榻沿上，轻轻唤道，“醒醒。”

也许是原本就睡得不安稳，还未等他叫第二声，韩琦就缓缓睁开了眼睛。他似乎有些不适应外界的光亮，神色迷茫——那一瞬间，富弼几乎以为他没认出自己。

但错觉终归只有那么一瞬间，下一秒韩琦便笑了，“倒是许久未曾听见别人唤我稚圭了。”他有些吃力地支撑着自己坐了起来，目光梭巡片刻，扫到垂手站在门口的韩忠彦身上，敛去笑容，语气严厉了起来，“为何不先行通传？”

韩琦虽然双颊凹陷，病容满面，却并未减少丝毫威仪。富弼略略有些心惊——他从未见过韩琦的这一面。他复又宽慰自己，毕竟十年未见，人都是会变的。

“稚圭可不能怪他。”富弼连忙打圆场，“是我强迫他带我来的。”

韩琦用袖子掩住口鼻，十分克制地咳嗽了两声，才道：“下不为例。你下去吧。”

韩忠彦听了这话，如蒙大赦，匆匆行了一礼便退下了。

见人走了，韩琦才笑着摇了摇头，“不稳重。”

“稚圭对孩子未免太过苛责。”富弼颇有些不认同，腹诽着以后可不能把自家女儿嫁与韩家子弟。

“彦国体魄强健，自然不用操心这些事情。”韩琦神色淡淡，“他是长子，若我不在了，便要照顾他母亲、弟妹和族亲，不稳重如何能行。”

“瞎说什么呢。”富弼真想捂上这张不吉利的嘴，“能不能多想点好的？”

“我是觉得自己命不该绝。”韩琦抬眼看他，笑容极浅淡，富弼恍惚间想起他第一次见到韩琦时，也是这般场景。“只是世事不能必如人所望*。”

他坐着说了几句话，便觉着乏力，又往后靠了靠，试图找个借力的点。

富弼这才想起他是来算账的，倒又叫这人牵着鼻子走了，“你寄给我的信里，说疾已痊愈。你瞧你这样子，哪点像痊愈了？”  
虽说是算账，但面对韩琦这病起恹恹的样子，多大的火也消弭于无形了。

“真不是刻意瞒你，写信的时候确实有了不少起色，我觉得也没必要让你为我担忧。”韩琦神色有些复杂地看着那碗药，厌烦和无奈一闪而过，“药给我吧。”

富弼听说他不是刻意隐瞒，神色缓和了大半，没注意韩琦还有下半句。

见富弼没反应，韩琦打趣道：“怎么，彦国想喂我不成？”

药明明凉了，富弼却觉着烫手。他连忙把药塞进韩琦手里，“自己喝！”

韩琦笑着接过药碗，一饮而尽。

“苦吗？”富弼有点担心。

“彦国还真把我当小孩子了？”韩琦听到这话，愣了一下，半晌似乎觉得有些好笑，“死都不怕，还怕苦吗？”

“韩稚圭！”富弼听到前半句还脸红了一下，觉着确实不经意间带上了对他儿子的态度，听到后半句气得又想捂他嘴了，“不要每天把这些不吉利的字眼挂在嘴上！”

“好。”韩琦先是含笑应了，忽又想到什么，笑意渐渐淡了，“若我…”他刚要说，想起上一句才答应富弼的话，还是跳了过去：“彦国替我作神道碑吧。”

富弼的神色也严肃了起来，思寻片刻道：“义不容辞。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *池塘水绿风微暖。记得玉真初见面。重头歌韵响铮琮，入破舞腰红乱旋。 玉钩阑下香阶畔。醉后不知斜日晚。当时共我赏花人，点检如今无一半。——晏殊《木兰花·池塘水绿风微暖》
> 
> *“公尝言：天下事，不能必如人所望。”——王岩叟《韩魏公别录》


End file.
